


make your boyfriend mad tight

by cryystal_m00n



Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Boys in Skirts, Feelings Realization, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, but hes dumb so he doesnt know it yet, dojoon tries to be a Good Bro, jae is so... so... SO in love holy shit, or does he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: he hides in his room for three straight days after that, too scared to face woosung.





	make your boyfriend mad tight

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to happen when woosung posted that story of him having lil tiny hearts on his cheeks, but oh well  
> now i just want sammy boy to sing billie eilish so that everything is complete  
> sammy the king of e-girls rise!!!!

jaehyeong is supposed to be the rational one in the group; the cool and collected one. and for most of the time, he is. he puts up with hajoon’s shit with an eerie calmness, sometimes, even joining the elder if he feels like it, he manages to keep a decent conversation with sungjin, if the elder isn't in one of his moods and he even has normal-human like talks with jae. he’s amazing, if he says so himself. 

so why, on satan’s red hell, is he reduced to a blushy mess when he sees woosung’s newest style choice. sure, he already knew that the older man was cute, everyone knows that, even sungjin, who seems to have eyes only for wonpil, but even with woosung’s unusual levels of cuteness, he shouldn’t turn jaehyeong into a red and flustered dumbass. 

he watches as the blond turns around, the tiniest smile playing on his lips, as he asks the younger: “how do i look?” he barely manages to choke out a ‘good’, before he’s leaving the room again. he cannot look at his hyung when he's wearing a  _skirt_ and a  _crop top._ he just can't. even with the addition of those fishnets and the chains and necklaces that should grab his attention, he  _can't._

he hides in his room for three straight days after that, too scared to face woosung.

it’s dojoon who comes to talk to him, even though jaehyeong knows that he only walks into his room because woosung probably whined to hajoon, who in consequences, whined to dojoon. he takes a seat next to the younger, nodding a few times as if he’s trying to cheer on himself to start a conversation. 

“so…” he starts. jaehyeong just quirks an eyebrow at him. “you got the hots for woosung, huh?” jaehyeong throws a pillow at his head, making dojoon raise his hands up in surrender. “i’m just tryna help you, man. you know, make sure that woosung is also a furry and shit.” he gets another pillow in the head, this time hard enough to make him almost fall back. 

“look, man! i ain’t judgin’ you, ok? but if you like him, tell the dude,” he stands up, making his way towards the door. “that’s all i’m saying. 'sides, he's a what, e-girl now? he's _for sure_ a furry.”

the man sighs, standing up as well. he _doesn’t_ like woosung, not the way dojoon thinks he does, anyway. he just finds the elder cute, in a totally friendly way. so dojoon be damned, he’s going to tell the cause of his nightly boners that his outfit made him ten times more adorable than normal. 

he walks over to where he knows he will find him, in the garden. of course, brian is there as well, the two tending together the latter’s flowers. from his spot behind him, jaehyeong can clearly see the flower crown adorning woosung’s head. he can see the short skirt that rides up with the way woosung is crouching, can see the way the elder’s thighs flex under his weight. 

jaehyeong coughs. 

woosung is the first one to stand up, already recognizing the person behind him. he dusts some dirt from his legs, before giving the younger a bright smile. 

“hey, there, stranger. long time no see, huh,” he leans over, his hands clasped behind his back. 

“yeah… uh, listen, sungie… i just wanted to let you know that your outfit that day was cute. i didn’t really get to say that,” he rubs the back of his neck, looking anywhere but at the man in front of him. why does he feel like a teenager again?

woosung goes as bright as the sun in seconds. it almost makes jaehyeong close his eyes and guard them, but he stops right in time. 

“thank you, hyeongie,” woosung says, planting a small kiss on his cheek. he turns back to brian after, leaving a stunned jaehyeong to piece himself back together. 

_ fuck,  _ jaehyeong  thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
